1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to closures, partitions and panels, flexible and portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This pet door invention is an improvement over the "pet door structure" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,554, patented on Mar. 19, 1974, by Frances H. Johnson. Said patent retains the upper portion of the flexible door 38 by means of several spaced protuberances No. 40. These protuberances are held in place by the elongated opening formed by the cane-shaped cross section at 34. After a period of continuous usage by the animal passing through the door, the securing area shown in FIG. 4 of Johnson becomes worn and begins to tear necessitating the replacement of the door 38 and/or the border element 44. The door structure has to be dismantled in order for the end of the door and border element to be slid off the elongated opening 36 before replacing the door and the border by sliding the replacement parts therethrough. The present invention improves upon this securing and replacement means in that the upper portions of the border and the door are held in place by a peg-and-hole means and further that the faces of these upper portions are flush with the edge of the frame and further that when installed, the faces are flush against the door above the opening providing for a snug, tight seal.